


Leere

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Series: Healing [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Depression, Empty, F/M, Leere, Love, Reader Insert, Seriously hecka angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: Leere is a German word that can be read as empty or void... a feeling she often finds that suffocates her.





	Leere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faerieofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerieofdreams/gifts).



It was quiet. Too quiet. But perhaps it was better this way?  
She had an awful gnawing feeling, a deep sense of foreboding, an experience that engulfed her. She could hear her own blood rushing, as she stood in silence and watched the Doctor run about his console flipping switches.

He kept looking up, opening his mouth as to say something but he couldn’t get a word out. The silence was deafening. His eyes met hers again and his brow furrowed, as he stepped closer to her and she wasn’t sure why but an awful chill spread throughout her and she trembled and stepped back and his eyes widened. He immediately withdrew and she mentally cursed herself for acting that way. The Doctor’s hands were now awkwardly clasped together and he looked desperate to say something, anything, but nothing was coming to mind.

His eyes were flickering between her and the console and he moved back closer to the core of his machine whilst she stood and watched and god why couldn’t she think of anything? Say something! Anything!  
But she didn’t. 

The empty suffocating silence was broken by the Doctor clearing his throat and looking to her as he fumbled with his bow tie 

“What do you want to do now? Or Where? When?” He tried awkwardly. 

She surprised him then, alongside herself.

“An adventure perhaps? In a time long ago, and a place far away?” 

She tried and watched as his eyes lit up and her heart leapt. For it looked as though all the beautiful stars from earlier were now in his eyes and burning joyfully and she silently thanked whomever blessed her with the ability to make those stars appear in his old wise eyes. 

“I know just the place!”

He began working more eagerly and she allowed his enthusiasm to infect her as she laughed and wandered about to look at the controls. 

This sweet burning warmth was helping her not feel so empty anymore.


End file.
